What Yuna Did For 2 Straight Years
by Fluffys-concubines
Summary: This story is full of chocolate and free money...or else it's about Yuna...one or the other. Either way, you've been warned...heh heh heh...squirrels...


What Yuna Did For 2 Straight Years  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This is the first fanfic I wrote. I wrote this before I got FFX2...so...it won't make much sense...or be even the slightest bit funny..oh well...nothing I do really ever makes sense...heh heh heh...squirrels...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned FFX, I could buy a lot of shiny objects...YAAY SHINY OBJECTS!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wakka. Lulu, Rikku, and Kimahri are, although very reluctantly, diligently helping Yuna search for Tidus. We find them on Bikanel Island at about 2 years after Sin.  
  
Yuna: TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSS!!! Where aaaaaaaarrreeeeeee yooooooooooooouuu?  
  
Lulu: *sigh sigh* why are we on Bikanel Island?  
  
Yuna: Because I said so! he could be-Tidus? TIDUS!  
  
Yuna runs over to an unconsious figure laying face down in the sand.  
  
Yuna: ...Tidus? (pulls the mask off his face) are you a dog? NOOOOOOOOO! Oh! we're too late! *sob sob*  
  
Kimahri: Yuna has gone mad...  
  
All: yep...  
  
Rikku noticed and reconized the face Yuna was now dreamily (and crazily) staring at.  
  
Rikku: Hey! Thats my brother!  
  
Brother:(now concious) Fryd ec drec? Fryd'c kuerk uh?  
  
{What is this? What's going on?}  
  
Yuna: Oh Tidus! You're normal again! Oh! *smooch* I'm *smooch* so *smooch* glad *smooch* I *smooch* found *smooch* you! *smooch smooch smooch*  
  
Brother: Oac...ku uh-fyed! ynir'd oui so luiceh?  
  
{yes...go on-wait! aren't you my cousin?}  
  
Rikku: I never thought of it that...Eww! Yuna, stop!   
  
Yuna: But...oh, Tidus! You're ugly! Bleh!  
  
Yuna drops him and begins to wipe her mouth...and tounge...as the offended Brother stands up.  
  
Brother: I'm not Tidus! And I'm not ugly either! Hpmh!  
  
Rikku: Hey! When did you learn English?  
  
Brother: I found these 'English Primers' lying on the ground, and I magically learned it! It's as magical as this music that plays all the time and gets so annoying it makes you wanna...(hands in strangle position)Grr! drabhafriggin' gaterblasteriffical...*rant rant*  
  
All: ...  
  
Wakka: I like dis music, ya?  
  
Yuna: Let's go. We gotta find him!  
  
The five of them decide to go back to the airship. They leave the ranting Brother behind to...settle his anger...  
  
Cid: We're countin' on ya, kid!  
  
Wakka: On me?!?!  
  
Cid: Yeehaw! Here we go!  
  
Rikku: Crap! Wakka! You can't do that!   
  
Wakka: Why noooooooooooooot?!?!  
  
The airship violently shakes as Cid lifts off, then suddenly, everything goes black.  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri can't see...  
  
Rikku: Did we blow a fuse?  
  
Lulu: Wakka!?!?  
  
Wakka: ...ya?  
  
Lulu: This is all your fault! and do you know anything else besides "ya?" you little shi-  
  
But Lulu could not finish her sentence, because for some strange reason, Cid had dropped them off, they magically appeared in the Calm Lands, and the light went back on.  
  
Wakka: ...ya! I know English! just wid a Jamaican accent, ya? Had it since I was born, memba, Lu?  
  
Kimahri: But Lulu has no accent...  
  
Wakka: Ya? Das funny you should mention dat...heh heh heh...  
  
Yuna: Let's go! We'll find him, even if it takes years!  
  
Rikku: *mumble mumble* it already has...  
  
Yuna: I heard that!  
  
Yuna runs up to Rikku with a deranged look on her face, hyperventalating and ranting in her own little language  
  
Yuna: Grhibbafrufgreytilliate! Sassahassarewliplimratta!  
  
Yuna then got a peaceful look on her face as she returned to her ultimate mission of finding her lovey-boy.  
  
All: ...   
  
Hours have passed, and as the group, led by the crazed and still ranting quietly Yuna, proceed, they get...tired...  
  
Rikku: Wakka's poking me!  
  
Wakka: I am not!  
  
Rikku: Are too!  
  
Wakka: Am not!  
  
Rikku: Are too!  
  
Lulu: *sigh sigh* Don't make me come back there, you two!  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri hungry...  
  
Rikku: Don't be daft! Only Tidus was programmed to be hungry!  
  
Yuna: TIDUS?!?!   
  
Yuna stops dead center upon hearing that name, eyes glazing over...  
  
Wakka: Oh great! Danks a lot, Rikku!  
  
Rikku: Did I say Tidus? Oh crap!  
  
The former guardians watch Yuna as she runs to the chocobo lady and immeadiatly latches onto the nearest chocobo, kissing it all over...  
  
Chocobo lady: Hey! ...What're you doing?!?!  
  
Yuna: I found you! I found you Tidus! *smooch smooch*  
  
Rikku: uh...Yuna?  
  
Yuna: (Choke holds the chocobo) My Tidus! (resumes kissing) mmh! I love you!  
  
Chocobo: !  
  
All: ...  
  
The roup then turns to the travelers coming at them, and recognize them as the Besaid Aurochs.  
  
Wakka: Hey bruddas!  
  
Datto: Hey Wakka!  
  
Rikku: Hey, who are you guys?  
  
Datto: well, dis is Botta, Jassu, Letty, and-  
  
Keepa: Hi! I'm Keepa, and I'm an alcholic!  
  
All: Hi Keepa!  
  
Datto looks over and notices Yuna and her...friend...   
  
Datto: What's wrong wid Yuna?  
  
Kimahri: You mean what's right with her?  
  
Lulu: Because in that case...  
  
Datto: Yeah...well...  
  
Wakka: Well, what brings you here?  
  
Datto: uh...umm...*blush blush*  
  
Letty: Please excuse 'im. *whispers* he's got hemmeroids!  
  
Datto: Ack! *rubs butt*  
  
Jassu: Well, we be goin' now.   
  
Botta: Isn't there a doctor here?  
  
Wakka: *shrugs* bye hemmeroid-boy! hee hee hee!  
  
Datto: I so do not have hemmeroids! hmph!  
  
The Besaid Aurochs leave, with Datto rubbing his butt all the way to the...umm...somewhere...  
  
All: ...  
  
The group then turns to Yuna and the now extremely scared chocobo who looks like he has definetly had enough ...excitement...for one day...  
  
Lulu: Yuna?  
  
No response.  
  
Lulu: Yuna?  
  
Nothing.  
  
Lulu: YUNA?!?!  
  
Nope.  
  
Lulu: *sigh* Tidus? *cringe cringe*  
  
Yuna drops the chocobo at the sound of that name. Her eyes are now very glazed and even start to dialate...  
  
Yuna: Tidus?!?!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N and that's the end of this chapter! Review please!  
  
...Hello? HELLO?!?! I'm so sorry! I knew it was stupid! My friend Ayame said it wasn't...but I knew better! ha ha ha ha ha!!! =^_^= ~meow!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
